X-Ray
One of the first of the recent wave of metahumans recorded in this database, X-Ray is easily one of the most recognizable super-powered individuals in Achievement City. Metahuman Analysis Even with all that we at the FBI have learned about metahuman abilities over the past few years, we remain stumped as to the inner workings of X-Ray's abilities. However, their nature and potency are well documanted. X-Ray's powerset centers around his eyes, and their unique properties in regards to how they interact with EM wavelengths. In addition to the visible spectrum, X-Ray is capable of percieving his suroundings using -appropriately enough- X-rays as though they were normal light. It is a distinct possibility that he may be able to see in the infra-red spectrum as well, although he has not personally admitted to such a skill. In addition to seeing in other wavelengths, his eyes are able to project focused beams of heat and light from his eyes. These "optic blasts" are highly accurate and quite potent, however he appears capable of using them only for short bursts. Prolonged usage causes eye fatigue and difficulty seeing, as well as physical discomfort. That said, prolonged usage is rarely a necessity: X-Ray uses this ability as a tool more often than as a weapon, due to the speed with which it would kill most baseline humans. Even subjects who can survive the initial impact are often brought to their knees by the attack. It is likely worth noting that X-Ray shows no sign of any past experience in combat, military training, police training, or even intermediate athletics. His physical stamina is abysmal, his reflexes totally average, and his strength well below the level of even the typical FBI agent with a desk job. Additionally, his normal vision is recorded as being far below normal human levels, requiring corrective lenses to see anything further than three feet away properly. Although, how "corrective" those opaque-ass glasses of his can actually be is quite a matter for debate. MO Profile X-Ray operates primarily under the designation "super-hero," that seems to have stuck to just about any metahuman that likes to wail on criminals while wearing spandex. His "uniform" consists of a bright-green bodysuit with a lightningbolt "X" emblem across his chest, and a black cape with green inner lining. As such, he is incredibly easy to pick out in a crowd. Like he really needs to be. I guess with the lasers constantly flying from his face it can be dificult to identify him. Anyways, in dealing with criminals he prefers a non-lethal capture, which is more than we can say for some other heroes. He is also constantly seen working alongside Vav, a superhero of equal repute who operates in much the same way, and within the same juristiction. His legal identity - if he has one - is as of yet unknown. He currently works in close association with the FBI division set up in Achievement City. Threat Level Assessment X-Ray has consistantly demonstrated a kindly - if a bit cocky - demeanor that seems to suggest little of any concerning mental disorders. Except for that outfit, at least. While his optic blasts are a potent offensive means, his reluctance to use them except in self-defense or the defense of others means that the threat here is minimized. Furthermore, the risk his X-ray vision would pose to the confidentiality of classified materials is mitigated by the standard lead shielding classified material forlders already posess. Combine that with just about any agent being more than capable of physically overpowering him, and you see why X-Ray ranks so low on our hazard list in spite of his wide renown. Category:Characters Category:X-Ray and Vav